youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BeastBoyShub
|username = UCWt83RCgUtzSBXot6lt-SZA |image = realshub.jpeg |style = Vlogs |join date = July 22, 2019 |vids = 15+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UClg8gLlTw5bVv_5zM-zm0bA |image = Shubhooo.jpg |style = Vlogs |join date = January 28, 2020 |vids = 2+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |most viewed video = }} Shubham Saini (born: April 1997 22), better known online as BeastBoyShub '''(or just '''Shub), is an Indian gaming YouTube Creator and vlogger. Biography Personal Life Shubham Saini aka Beast-Boy was born in a small village near Delhi, which, at present, comes under Delhi. He completed his schooling and college there. His father was a small business owner in Delhi and his mother was a housewife. He was raised alongside his brother and sisterhttps://www.wikiofcelebs.com/2019/05/beastboyshub.html. Around the time he had roughly 300 subscribers on YouTube, he realized he was not capable of the Science stream at college and switched to pursue a Bachelors Of Technology. He had also done innumerable 6-month crash courses before his YouTube Career. He parents and relatives lost faith in him, but he kept his trust with himself in his field. Once he had enough subscribers on YouTube to sustain financially, he quit college and went to work at his father's office maintaining YouTube as a part-time job. Later on, he chose YouTube as a full-time job. He states his work has been entirely inspired by PewDiePiehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_C3O19sreDg. Career He got his first feature-phone when he was at 12th standard, as well as his first TP-Link Wi-Fi router the very next year. He was extremely excited about it as it was at this time that he became aware of what the internet actually was, and went on learning new skills and tools. Finally, he found YouTube as a platform for his talent. So, he started uploading videos initally in the "roast" commentary genre. Unfortunately, he had to delete some of the first videos he made due to the immense amount of hate it brought him. He uploaded another high-quality roast video, but this time, it was removed due to a YouTube Copyright Strike because he used an anime he wasn't licenced to use. Thus, his channel began with a Copyright Strike. He uploaded gaming videos next. His first video that was publicly available for the longest time was a "Friendship Day Special" video, which was since removed for unknown reasons. The first video to be publicly available to date is entitled, "It's Just The Beginning :} ". He did QNA s, vlogs (on channels RealShub and BeastBoyShub), gaming , story-telling and much more on his channel, many of which he still does to this day. At that time, he had a notion "The more slangs you give, the more views you get" which was the reason behind his use of extreme vulgarity in his videos. He made those videos private after he realized it was too vulagr. His first gaming video to remain publicly available is entitled, "CS:GO India Funny Moments #1 ". He revealed his face for the first time on 17 November, 2016, which recieved much criticism due to the VGA camera quality. He has since bought a new webcam. He reached 1000 subscribers after a year and a half of launching the channel, but he was suffering from a lip infection at the time. Nevertheless, he still posted a video stating how happy he was. After a lot of tolerance and hard-work, he reached 100,000 subscribers in June, 2017, receiving his Play Button a bit too late. After that, once his budget increased, he started playing paid games (although he continues to play free-to-play games). His most notably enjoyed series at the time are his Granny, Limbo and Getting Over It With Bennett Foddy videos. He also made a diss-track on "those who made diss-tracks". He hit 1 million subscribers in the beginning of 2019. He uploaded an unboxing video for the Golden Play Button which was soon deleted for unknown reasons. He is known as an established and successful YouTuber at this point. He attended an interview by 1Up Gaming on October, 2019 where he revealed much information about his personal life. He also attended the 1st YouTube Gaming Creators Summit at Los Angeles in November, 2019. On November, 2019, he attended the Pop-Up Chennai, a YouTube Gaming Creators Workshop held in Chennai, Tamil Nadu (India). He has made many hashtag campaigns such as '#The_Truth', '#BBS' and '#ForShub'. He also created his own game called "BeastBoyShub Zombie Shooter" in which he set the highest score ever. The game was played by gamers across continents. Series *Minecraft *Horror Games *Granny *ForShub (Twitter) *The_Truth *Vlogs'?' Minecraft Pets 'Rudra' Rudra was his horse in his first Minecraft world. But after the Windows Crash, he lost Rudra. But he retamed Rudra on his second world after the crash. 'PilPilli' PilPilli was a black Witch-Cat he tamed from a Witch-Hut. But after the crash, he lost PilPilli too. In memory of PilPilli, in his second world, he tamed many more cats. 'Chippu' Chippu was his first animal in his second Minecraft World. He always kept him safe. But once, while killing zombies and creepers on his XP Farm, Shubham accidentally hit Chippu, killing him. Later on, he built a gigantic statue of a hen with White, Black and Red Wool which represented Chippu. He placed torches around it to make sure no hostile mobs spawn there. He always threw wheat seeds before the statue. 'Googlu' Googlu was the first animal he ever tamed, in Minecraft. Once, due to a glitch, Googlu permanently disappeared. But appeared once again as Shubham restarted his system. But he lost Googlu after the Windows Crash. 'Cats' Other than PilPilli, he also had some cats which he named: *Snow White : She was white in colour, so he named her Snow White. *Angel:''' '''Shubham was mistakenly going to name it 'Angle'. He corrected it after checking on Google! *Laddo Rani : She was the second cat Shubham tamed after PilPilli, but he accidently killed her while fighting against a Ravager during a raid, with an arrow. Structures Breeding Center While exploring the desert near to which Shubham built his house, he found a village with only 4 nitwit desert villagers. Later on, he found out the reason of this – there was a Pillager Outpost nearby, and once when Shubham had visited the village after getting the Bad Omen effect, the raid triggered. Thus, to protect them, he built a four block high wall around the four villagers. Later on, he realized he was in need of trading with villagers for emeralds. So, he built out a large room with glass ceiling cobblestone wall and he named it the 'प्रजनन केंद्र' (Breeding Center). There, he caught villagers from nearby villages with boats and after bringing them to the room, locked them up. He always supplied bread to villagers, and triggered raids time-to-time to ensure that the price remains cheap. Due to so many villagers gathering over time due to breeding, the game, considering it as a village itself, spawned 4 Iron Golems inside. Thus, having the Bad Omen would make the Pillagers attack and the villagers hurry up inside their room. Whenever he did not need a Librarian because of fixed items, he would place their lecterns and beds outside and waited for the night – the zombies killed them. Automated Farm Shubham had an automated farm in front of his house. It worked with water- he opens a Lever and the water-flow turns the full-grown crops into items which he could pick up. He did this mostly before raids, fearing that Ravagers might destroy them. Chippo's Statue Chippo's statue is situated right of his house. It is made primarily of White, Black and Red Wool. It has a base of Sandstone with a 'Heart Design' of Pink Concrete in front of it, decorated with candles. It has the word 'CHIPPO' constructed with various coloured wool on top of the statue. XP Farm Shubham made his XP Farm completely with cobblestone. Many mobs spawn in it at a time, but sometimes, none spawn at all. To reduce the chances of no mob spawing, he placed torches at all dark places around his house where a hostile mob could spawn. Below his XP Farm, he has droppers with chests beneath them. It was here that Chippo was mysteriously killed. House His house is a two-storeyed building with one basement level with a temporary Sniper-Tower above it which he uses during raids. Being above two floors, Witch's Bottles couldn't reach up there. Only Vex disturbed him. On his ground level, he had the Brewing Stand, Anvil, Crafting Table and some Barrels for important things. In the last episode of the series, he also placed an Ender Chest which had one connection to a chest on the End City and one near the End Portal. The second floor is a library with a librarian inside. The basemest level contains an AFK fishing farm and some chests which he used only once. Automated XP Farms He had two automated XP Farms, one to the opposite riverside of his house and one behind his house. He used them three times throughout the series. Incidents Wither Fight He had prepared an area for the Wither Fight with Obsidian and Wooden Planks. He got ready to fight with 4 Iron Golems.The fight continued for less than 2 minutes, and one of the Iron Golems died during the fight. He got the Nether Star. After the fight, the whole ground was destroyed with explotions of the Wither. He showed it in the last episode. Ender Dragon Fight He went to the End in his second last episode, and defeated the Ender Dragon. He was wearing a Pumpkin Mask the whole time to make sure the Endermen did not disturb him. He destroyed the repair stations first, and then attacked the Ender Dragon. He was harmed several times with Ender Breath. Nether Fortress Exploration Shubham visited the Nether Fortress in his world for the first time, just do he could get the advancement "Nether Fortress". He died several times there, primarily because of Wither Skeletons and Blazes. Ghasts have also killed him twice whilst he was at the Nether Fortress. Minecraft Gallery Wither Ground.PNG|Wither Fight Ground Pillager Outpost.PNG|Pillager Outpost Behind Shubham's House Ocean Monument.PNG|Shubham's Ocean Monument Chippu.PNG|Chippu's Statue Rudra.PNG|Rudra Vicinity.PNG|Shubham's Vicinity Sign.png|Sign Outside Shubham's First Base In Minecraft First House.png|Shubham's First House Quotes *"Hey Fellas, BeastBoy here!" – Intro *"Kati Bhasad Machadi!" / "Beyizzati!" – When he defeats someone in a game. *"Mujhse Pange Lega/Legi?" – Always while fighting with someone. *"Kati Tabahi!" – When someone messes it up. Controversy Skin Colour On 14 May, 2018, BeastBoyShub posted an 11 minute video where he reacted to comments saying that he had a sudden change in his skin colour which made viewers think that he was using filters on his webcam or applied 'too much of powder' to seem lighter. He then revealed that he had just stopped going to his father's office. Since he mostly at home now, his sunburns have recovered and tans lightened, giving off the appearance of a lighter skin tone. He also said that the colour difference between his palms and the rest of the body is due to the environment he lives in, clearing the whole controversy. Laddo Rani On his third episode after adding the name-tag to Laddo Rani, viewers said that the word translates to 'F**ker' in English. They doubted that Shubham knew it and intentionally named Laddo after it. But he cleared the confusion after confirming that he didn't know about it and doesn't want viewers to take it literally, because he named her whatever came to his mind. Multiple Channels When Shub started his second channel "RealShub", his viewers found it okay for a professional gamer to typically open an extra vlogging channel. But they did not like the fact that RealShub was in English. Thus, Shub started the channel "Shubhooo" to make vlogs in Hindi. But this time, his Twitter followers got irritated due to him opening multiple channels, all of them crossing 100K subscribers, thus getting him a new Silver Play Button every time. They started commenting if he was literally "selling Play Buttons". Personal Favours Shubham is known to be pretty healthy and active. He studied in a government school during his childhood and, according to his interview with 1Up Gaming, he didn't like it. He is the kind of person who loves exploring, and likes to ride with his Royal Enfield Bullet on deserted roads. His first flight in his life was when he flied to Los Angeles for the 1st YouTube Gaming Creators Summit. After that, he realized he had motion sickness as well as altophobia (fear of heights)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD2EMsrOW8w&t=1091s. On December 2019, he shaved his head off completely because of a problem he had with dandruff, which he posted about on his second channelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOSlpWZB7H8. He also has a liking for animehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrlWZRysWp4. Since the Los Angeles trip ruined his sleeping schedulehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqxtcMd8pm8, he watches anime whenever he faces the problem of insomnia. This helps pass his time productivity. Gallery Chennai.jpg|Shubham's Stage Performance At Chennai Group Photo.png|Group Photo With Other Creators At Chennai Silver Play Button (BBS).jpg|BeastBoyShub's Sliver Play Button References Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2020